


Homecoming — Вернуться домой

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Water Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Finally it's here!Thanks to Alisanne, who gave permission to translate it.Благодарности автору за разрешение и бете.Написано на фест «HP_May_Madness' 2016», на заявку: «Последнее, о чём я думала». Кинк — секс в воде.





	Homecoming — Вернуться домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753394) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



> Finally it's here! 
> 
> Thanks to Alisanne, who gave permission to translate it.
> 
> Благодарности автору за разрешение и бете.
> 
> Написано на фест «HP_May_Madness' 2016», на заявку: «Последнее, о чём я думала». Кинк — секс в воде.

Люциус аппарирует к воротам Малфой-мэнора, задаваясь вопросом, не сменила ли Нарцисса заклинания, позволяющие войти в их дом. Когда он беспрепятственно проходит через них, он c облегчением прикрывает глаза.

Каждый шаг даётся с трудом, но всё же он добирается до входной двери, которая тут же распахивается, стоит ему коснуться ручки.

Но Малфой-мэнор встречает Люциуса тишиной. Эльфы не встречают его, и ни жена, ни сын не ждут его рядом с парадной лестницей, чтобы поприветствовать. В доме сумрачно и пусто. Даже холодный каменный пол не застлан ковром. Неужели они все ушли, покинув его, не выдержав унижения? Неужели Нарцисса уже далеко — наслаждается вниманием другого мужчины, который достоин её внимания и обожания больше, чем он? А не того, кто унижен и разбит?

Азкабан запятнал его репутацию, что могло быть ещё хуже? Но одна лишь мысль о том, что Нарцисса отвернётся от него… Люциус проглатывает рвущийся наружу хрип, он намерен не расклеиваться до тех пор, пока не дойдёт до своих покоев, своей кровати, и поднимается по лестнице до своей спальни.

Его одежда грязна, и первое, что собирается сделать Люциус, это смыть с себя вонь Азкабана. Они позволяли лишь помыться под душем, и он мечтал о своей мраморной ванне.

Раздевшись, он открывает дверь в рай — в свою ванную комнату.

Мерцающие свечи придают комнате золотое свечение, а ванна уже наполнена. Но то, что привлекает и удерживает его внимание в этой комнате — это женщина в ванне.

Нарцисса похожа на богиню, парящую над водой, её светлые волосы обрамляют любимое лицо, а её совершенное тело выставлено напоказ — для _него_. Для него.

Люциус застывает в изумлении.

Подняв голову, Нарцисса одаривает его улыбкой.

— Добро пожаловать домой, дорогой. Не присоединишься ко мне?

Он не помнит, как заходит в воду и не помнит, как приближается к ней, но всё, что он знает — это то, что, когда она заключает его в приветственные объятия, он отпускает себя, позволив эмоциям вырваться наружу, а затем исцеляется.

Она разрешает, разрешает ему это, а затем берёт его лицо в свои ладони и целует. На вкус она как мята и надежда. И это благословение, дар.

Когда поцелуй из нежного перерастает в жёсткий и требовательный, Люциус старается замедлиться, придержать свои желания, но Нарцисса не позволяет ему. Она, наоборот, торопит, обвиваясь вокруг него и шепча на ухо слова одобрения, пока он не выдерживает и, раздвинув ей ноги, не погружается в неё.

— Да, — шипит она, при каждом толчке приподнимаясь ему навстречу. Она отвечает ему, впившись ногтями ему в спину, обвив его ногами и шепча, что нужно «жёстче, быстрее и _сейчас_ ». И он подчиняется. Погружаясь в её тепло, уткнувшись лицом в её волосы, и двигаясь в ней так отчаянно, что вода выплёскивается через край ванны до тех пор, пока он не кончает. И лишь тогда он чувствует, что вернулся домой.

Позже, лежа в постели, исследуя её кожу своим языком, он извиняется.

— Останутся синяки, — бормочет он, прижимаясь к её бедру — там, где проявились следы от его пальцев. — Мне жаль.

Она заставляет его умолкнуть.

— А мне нет, — шепчет она. — Я твоя.

Люциус вздыхает.

— Я не был уверен, что ты будешь меня ждать.

Нарцисса тянет его поближе к себе, пока его лицо не оказывается на её груди.

— Уйти от тебя было последним, о чём я думала, — говорит она. — Как я могу оставить позади своё сердце? Так же, как я твоя, и ты — мой. Я никуда не уйду.

Впервые за пять лет, закрывая глаза, он улыбается и верит.


End file.
